Journey of the Real Heir of Slytherin
by BTR-aholic
Summary: The 3rd installment, year six starts. Mary struggles to help Draco with his mission. Will they both be able to find a way to kill Dumbledore? And when she finally has to choose a side and stick with it, which will she choose the Death Eaters or the Order?
1. Back to School

**A/N- This one will be a little shorter than the other ones, there isn't much that I can **

**incorporate with my character, but I will surely try. I will be following the movie more**

**than the book. I don't have time to reread it unfortunately. But I will be putting things from**

**the end of the book in, because I was disappointed that they didn't put the big battle in it.**

**Journey of the Real Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 1**

**Back to School Again**

There was only a week left in summer vacation. I had spent all vacation at George's new house. I had spent days at the Malfoy Manor with Narcissa, but unfortunately Draco still wasn't talking to me. I also went to Lucius' hearings with the both of them. I, like them, was devistated when Lucius was sent to Azkaban. I was sitting on the couch next to Narcissa, sipping on tea with her.

"How is Draco?" I finally asked. I had been over for a few hours and we had barely spoken, I could tell that something was on her mind, well more than the obvious.

She was silent for a few moments. I saw her play with the rim of her tea cup. She looked at me and opened her mouth, but then closed it again as if unsure of what to say. She sighed and then I saw tears coming down her eyes, something I had never seen before. Malfoy's didn't cry, I had never seen any of them cry the entire sixteen years I had known them. Then I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I mention Draco and she starts crying?

"What happened to Draco?" I felt like I was about to cry. We hadn't talked in months, but I still loved Draco, he was still my best friend and always would be. "Please tell me..."

She looked at me again. Her eyes were glassy from the tears. "He is in trouble." I looked at her, which I am sure she took as I needed more information. "The Dark Lord..." She paused for a second and started playing with the rim of her cup again. "He chose Draco. He is punishing Lucius and I, he gave Draco a task that he knows he will fail. Then he will kill Draco. He is going to kill my son." She started sobbing.

"Draco is a death eater? When did that happen?"

"It happened a month ago, he has been given the task to kill Dumbledore, which is an impossible task. Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time. He doesn't stand a chance. My only child is going to die. He has been trying to think of how he can do it, he doesn't want it to come down to a duel."

"I am so sorry, is he here?" I looked at her hopefully. She nodded. "I have to go speak to him." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I will be back."

I turned my back to her and walked up to Draco's room. I knocked softly and let myself in. He was sitting at his desk staring blankly at a piece of paper. He didn't even look up at me when I walked into the room. I walked up to him and sat on the desk. He glanced at me, and then looked away. I sighed this was the longest he had ever stayed mad at me.

"Draco, look I am sorry about your dad being in Azkaban, but its not my fault. We both have missions to complete and I am just trying to complete mine." I paused for a second. "And I want to help you complete yours as well. Let me help you Draco. I don't want to lose my best friend, because at the end of the day you are still my best friend."

"I'm not mad at you. I was, but the last month I have been focused on this and only this. I don't want help. I want to be able to say I did this. I don't want you to take credit for this." He was worried that he would still die if he had someone else solve his mission.

"Draco, please..."

"Just leave me alone, I have to think. Go back to Weasley..."

"Don't bring him into this, Draco, he has nothing to do with this at all, and you know it!"

"No? He took you away from me, away from my family. You were mine before he came along, we were to be married and you actually wanted to be apart of my family and now you want nothing to do with us. You want to be apart of his family."

"If I wanted nothing to do with you or your family, I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I stood up and looked at him. "Draco, don't be mad at me for something I didn't mean to happen. I never meant to fall for George, but I did. As my best friend you should be happy for me, not yelling at me. I wanted to soothe things over but see that it is a lost cause. Don't talk to me until you can be civil."

I walked down the stairs to Narcissa. I knew that I was close to crying. Draco had been my best friends for sixteen years and the fact that we were at each others necks, killed me. "I'm sorry Narcissa. I have to go, I will be back in a day or two. Will you please put feelings aside and fire call George and tell him to meet me at our spot."

I ran out before she could protest. I grabbed the broom I had brought with me and got on and flew as fast as I possibly could away from the Malfoy Manor. I heard Draco's words lingering in my mind. Had there been no George, I would be with Draco and be ready to be apart of his family, he was right about that. But there was George and I did love him more than anything in this world. After another 5 minutes of flying I was where I was suppose to meet George.

He was standing there patiently waiting for me. I walked up to him and knew that he could see I had been crying. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms arounds me and gently kissed both of my eyes and wiped away any of the tears that had fallen. "What happened?"

"Lets go home first." I said. I grabbed his hand and thought of the house he a Fred had bought. I felt the ground beneath my feet again. I sat down and he followed me. "Draco is still mad at me because of his dad being in Azkaban. I know he just wants to blame someone, but I don't see why it has to be me."

He wrapped an arm around me. "Babe, I don't want you to go around there if you are always going to come home like this. I hate it when you are upset like this, and I hate it even more because you did absolutely nothing wrong."

I didn't want to tell George about how angry Draco was still about me being with George. He held me until I was calm.

I didn't go to see Narcissa that week. I spent it with George, I went to work with him at his joke shop and went home with him. I wanted to savor every minute I had left with him. The only other times I would get to see him is on holidays and when we got to go to Hogsmeade.

It was finally September first and we were at the Hogwarts Express. I was dreading having to say goodbye to George and I was always dreading the ride to Hogwarts. The only people I would have to sit with is Miles and Christian. We were sitting on my trunk, we still had a good fifteen minutes before I had to get on the train.

I looked at him. "Baby, what is on your mind?" He looked at me and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Look, I'm not going to have anyone to sit by on the train. I know Harry is still upset about Sirius and my mum being the one...well...you know. And Draco is still mad at me, my only options are Miles and Christian...is that okay?" I asked hesitantly. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fight before I left.

He picked up my left hand and kissed the ring that was on it. "I know by now that you are with me and have no interest in anyone else. You want to be with me and only me. Sit with whoever you want." He kissed me again.

I smiled. I was really glad that he was finally starting to trust me and know that I wanted to be with him and only him. It was really comforting to me. I put my face against his chest. "I don't want to go. Can't I just stay with you and work?"

"No sweetheart. I never thought that I would be saying this, but you have to finish school and get some education."

"Did I just hear those words out of your mouth?" A familiar voice said. We looked behind us and saw Mrs. Weasley with the whole gang. "I never thought I would see the day." She stopped and looked at me. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I am doing great. I had a fantastic summer."

"Well that is good to hear dear. Well I will leave you two alone so you can have your goodbyes. Oh and Mary, dear, we will be expecting you for holidays." She gave me an encouraging smile and walked away from us.

I looked at George, knowing that the tears were about to start falling. Saying goodbye to him after spending the entire summer with him was going to be extremely hard and I knew that. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and and kissed him. I could see his eyes were tearing up too.

"I love you." He said. "The first trip to Hogsmeade will be soon and I will meet you there as soon as you get to go."

"I know, and I love you too." I kissed him again. "You better write me everyday, mister!"

He chuckled. "I will, and you better write me too, otherwise I might think you are seeing someone else." I looked at him and the grin on his face let me know that he was joking. "You better get on board before you get left behind." I smiled. "And no that isn't an option. Get on the train, that or I will be apparating you to Hogsmeade!"

"But..." I knew that would give us a few more hours together. So it was an option.

"No! Get on, babe. I will write you so you have an owl waiting for you when you go to bed." He smiled at me and kissed me again.

I slowly and hesitantly walked onto the Hogwarts Express. I took one final glance at him. I saw him holding back tears and waving at me. I blew him a kiss and went to find Miles and Christian. It was comforting to know that us parting was as hard on him as it was on me. It let me know that he cared about me as much as I cared about him. I saw Miles, Christian and a few other Slytherin's sitting at a table. Draco was sitting at the next table with Blaise and Pansy.

I walked up to Miles and Christian and sat down. "Draco still not talking to you?" Miles asked.

"I guess not." I looked at Draco. He was talking to Pansy and Blaise about something. He met my eyes and then looked away quickly as if he didn't even want to look at me. I frowned, I hoped that things would just soothe themselves over, but I could tell that I was wrong.

"So how was your summer?" Christian asked me. He was staring at me intently. I knew that he still had feelings for me. I think he was hoping to hear that things with George and I went south.

"I spent all of it with George. The only time I left was for Lucius' trials and to see the Malfoy's." I saw the disappointment in Christian's eyes. "I moved in with George at the beginning of the summer and spent the entire summer there and at the joke shop."

"Their joke shop is actually pretty cool." Miles said. "I got a lot of their stuff, I hate to say it but those two are brilliant when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"How were the trials?" Christian asked. I knew that a lot of people were curious to know what really happened and what was really said at them. Lucius had been such a high standing member of the wizarding world that it was a really big deal that he was now in Azkaban.

"Brutal. It was really hard seeing Lucius at them. Azkaban took its toll on him really fast. It was heartbreaking to hear that they were sending him there permanently. I just hope that the Dark Lord will get him out of there shortly."

I knew that he wanted to hear more, but it wasn't my business to spread. I had answered it politely but I wouldn't share what really happened. I was still haunted by Lucius' cries of protest of being sent back to Azkaban. He was terrified something that I had never seen from him. His screams haunted my dreams and I knew that if I told anyone about them, it would take away even more from the Malfoy name.

There was a black gust, I knew that it was one of George's products. "Probably some younger student pulling a prank." Miles said softly.

The rest of the ride was smooth, with smooth conversation. When we arrived at Hogwarts I walked off and waited behind so that I could catch Draco and pull him away from Pansy. I wanted to start this year with my best friend, not with him hating me. I saw Pansy and Blaise walk out without Draco.

"Blaise..." He walked over to me. "Where is Draco?"

"He told us he would catch up." He shrugged and he pulled Pansy away. She hesitantly went, I could tell that Blaise was dragging her away. I knew if anyone was happy that Draco wasn't talking to me, it was her. She always saw me as a problem.

I waited about three or four minutes before I saw Draco walking off the train with a smug look on his face. He saw me and the smug look faded. But I was surprised to see a smile replace his smug look. I knew that I had a confused look on my face and he started to laugh.

"What is so funny Draco?" I didn't know if this was a good sign or not.

"I just got a little revenge on the person I should have been mad at all this time." He looked at me with a look in his eyes I hadn't seen in a while. "Potter, he was hiding under that cloak of his. I used the body binding curse and then stomped on his face, I am sure I broke his nose. Then I covered him back up, he will be heading back to London tonight."

I knew that I should tell someone, but I had just gotten my friend back and I didn't want to ruin that. "Sounds like you feel a little better now that you got a little revenge for your father." I didn't know what to say, we hadn't had a civil conversation in so long it felt odd to be actually talking to him. I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry for acting like a git." I knew that an apology from him was rare. That they rarely ever happened, and I knew not to make sure a big deal about it otherwise we would be back where we were.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I can understand why you were so mad, maybe not understand why you were mad at me, but I would have been mad at the world. Your mother told me you barely spoke two sentences to her the entire summer."

"I wasn't in the mood to talk. I need to focus on my mission, the same way you had to last year. I was hurt too, because you wanted Weasley and not me." I knew that it pained him to say that, he was proud and was tired of putting himself out there only to be shot down.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I can't help it anymore, I love George. I want to be with him and I want to spend my life with him and I intend to." I felt weird telling him this. I knew that he didn't want to hear it but he had to hear it.

"I know, and I will respect your decision. To be honest with you all the mudblood, blood traitor stuff doesn't really matter to me anymore. This is bigger then that. I want this to be over. Neither of us had a choice about being Death Eaters, we were forced. I feel and see things differently now. All that matters is myself, my family and you make it through this war alive." I never thought I would hear something like that out of Draco's mouth. I knew that he meant it. He had to do this and had no choice, but I knew that he didn't like it.

"You can do it, I know you can. You have to, and I can still help you if you need it." I looked at him, waiting to hear a protest. "Try on your own and then if you need help, myself and Snape will be here to help you. Your mother told me that he took the unbreakable vow. We know how powerful that is, we have our own too."

I recalled that night over a year ago. I had cheated on George with Draco. I couldn't tell George that without dying though. It had eaten at me so much, but I had no choice but to hold it in. Of course, I now regretted it dearly but I couldn't change it.

"I don't need Snape's help. But if I need some ideas I will come to you." Draco smiled at me. It was nice seeing him smile. Narcissa had told me that he had looked really stressed lately. Draco and I went to dinner and sat with Blaise and Pansy.

"Oh, you two made up?" Pansy sounded mad about it.

"Yeah, I could never hate her forever." Draco said. Pansy seemed to get quiet and not say anything. It was like that the whole meal. The meal ended and we all walked down to the common room together. I walked in and saw the familiar dimly lit room. There were a few kids sitting on the leather couches. I said my good nights and walked up to the dormitory.

As soon as I got to the dormitory there was a letter on my bed. I remember that George had promised me a letter for when I went to bed. I smiled and picked it up. I settled down in bed and smelled it. George had put his cologne on there. I savored the smell before I opened the letter.

_Mary,_

_It was weird coming home to a house that you weren't in. I got used to seeing you whenever I came back and I already miss that. I already miss you. I didn't realize that parting would be so hard, I guess that it is understandable seeing as we were together almost every waking second. Well tomorrow I will be at the shop all day and waiting for an owl from you. How was your first day back? I hope it was alright. Write me back when you can. I love you._

_George_

I smiled when I got done reading his letter. I opened my trunk and pulled out parchment and ink. I reread his letter again and settled down to write the letter.

_Dear George,_

_Hi sweetheart. Oh my I miss you so much, I know what you mean I didn't think that saying good bye would be as hard as it was. I hope this gets to you before you leave for work, this way maybe you can write me again. My first day was good. I sat with Miles and Christian the way here and talked about how great my summer with you was. Oh and Draco and I are alright now. We made up thankfully. Well off to bed for me now sweetheart. I will write tomorrow in one of my classes. I promise. I love you more then anything else in this world. I can't wait to hear from you. Take care baby._

_Mary_

I reread it and then grabbed my owl and sent it off. I wanted to make sure he got it before morning came. I laid down for bed and thought about things. Draco, Lucius but most of all George. I missed him and knew that it would be a month or so before I finally saw him. And with that thought, I felt my mind drift off to sleep.

**A/N-So I tried to make more details, I dunno if it is good but I like it. Hopefully you do too.**

**I hope that you will keep reading. Reviews please =)**


	2. Hogsmeade and Holidays

**A/N- So I dunno if I said it but this story will jump ahead to important things. I can't really do much with my character without dragging it along and so I will be jumping months at a time.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hogsmeade and Holidays**

It was shortly after halloween and it was finally time for the school's visit to Hogsmeade. George told me he was going to be there promptly at ten when the school let us go there. The passing months had been uneventful. Draco and I had devised a plan to try and accomplish his mission. I knew that I had to tell George about it though. But at the same time that would put Draco in immediate danger. If Voldemort got even the slightest hint that the Order knew it would cost Draco and Narcissa their lives and I wasn't sure I wanted that to happen.

Draco and I were walking towards Hogsmeade. He had a box concealed in his cloak that would hopefully end his mission. I could tell that he was on edge. He had barely eaten breakfast and hadn't really spoken too much. I knew that there was nothing I could say or do to make him feel better. I was finally seeing what Narcissa had been talking about, Draco was always stressed and was hardly sleeping he was spending almost every waking second in the room of requirements trying to fix the vanishing cabinet in there.

Draco looked at me with his worn out eyes. He gave me a weak smile. "It's okay to be worried you know, Draco." I said with an encouraging smile.

"I know it is, and I am worried. What if this doesn't work?" He asked simply.

"If it doesn't work then we will work towards another plan to be successful." I assured. "We will make it through this, I promise." We were finally at Hogsmeade and I could see George waiting for me. I smiled as big as I possibly could. I glanced at Draco.

"Go, don't worry about me. I know how much you have missed him. Go enjoy your time with George." He said. I knew that he meant it. For the last few weeks he had been calling him George instead of Weasley which I took as a very good sign. I knew that Draco was coming around.

I gave Draco a hug and bid him goodbye and then I ran as fast as my legs would carry me the rest of the way to George. I was finally in reaching distance of him and I leapt into his arms. I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. I felt him embrace me and he had just as tight ahold of me, as I did him.

"I missed you so much George!" I cried. I knew that I was crying. He looked at me with his brown eyes and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I have been counting down the days to this moment for the last three weeks."

George and I walked to the Hogs Head. We didn't want to be disrupted and knew that it would be less busy than the Three Broomsticks. We walked in and both got butterbeers. We talked and caught up, I had to give him something about Draco even if it wasn't the whole story.

"George, there is something I need to tell you." I knew that my voice sounded serious. When he heard that he got a really worried look on his face. Then I realized that he was still worried about me leaving him or cheating on him. "Oh its nothing about me or us." I saw the relief on his face. "It's about Draco."

"What about Draco?" He knew instantly that it was information for the Order.

"He has a mission. He is a Death Eater now, but I don't know what the mission is exactly. He is forbidden to tell anyone and he is sticking to that. He doesn't want to be punished by Voldemort and won't tell me. I have tried to find out but he refuses to tell me." I paused for a second. "I wasn't sure whether or not to tell you because like the whole Department of Mysteries, I don't want to be accused of withholding information."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I won't tell the order, to be honest some of them are a little skeptical of you. Not that they don't trust you, but they just want to be safe and careful. But there isn't enough information to give them. They will think that you are trying to protect Draco and your uncle. I don't want that. I will tell Fred, just so if something comes up he can vouch that you did tell us about it."

"Does your family trust me?" I didn't know if they were the ones who were skeptical. "Well mum does, she thinks that you want to help us. Everyone else in the order is a little skeptical. But they just don't want to say so. But I know they are."

I was quiet, to be honest it hurt. I wasn't sure what side I was on. I had been confused about it for months. My entire family and was on the Dark Lords side. But my future was on the Order's. I sighed. It was something I had been able to ignore for the most part because I wasn't being forced to really choose a side. But I knew that I would have to soon, especially with Draco's plans being executed. There would be a battle if he succeeded. I would have to choose and at this point I just had to decide which one would be the side I choose.

The rest of the day went smoothly. George and I enjoyed each others time and company. But it was time to head back to Hogwarts. George walked me as far as he could back. "I love you, I will see you over holidays. We will be staying at the burrows on Christmas. Other then that we will be at the house." He hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you too."

I walked back to the castle lost in thought about the fact that I would have to either lose my family or lose George. I didn't know which was more important at this point. For so long I had wanted Voldemort to return to power and for my parents to be free and now that they were I didn't know if it was really what I still wanted. I knew George had changed all of my thoughts.

When I got back to the castle I walked into the doors and heard some second year Ravenclaw's talking.  
"Did you hear that some seventh year Gryffindor was cursed?"

When I heard that I knew that Draco's plan had failed. I ran to the dormitory. Draco failing would mean that he was even more stressed than normal. I walked in and saw Blaise sitting on the leather couch. "Blaise, have you seen Draco?"

He looked up at me in shock. He could tell that I was a little frantic. "No, I haven't. Not recently. I saw him come back early from Hogsmeade but haven't seen him since."

I knew where he would be. The room of requirements. I ran to the wall where it was. I walked by it three times. _I need to help Draco with his mission. I need to help him fix the Vanishing cabinet. _The door opened to me and I walked in. Draco was sitting against the cabinet with his face in his hands. I ran up to him. I sat next to him and waited. I knew that nothing I said would help him.

"That stupid girl touched it. She was suppose to take it straight to Dumbledore. I instructed her specifically NOT to touch the bloody necklace!" He slammed his fist into the vanishing cabinet. "He is going to kill me if I can't do this."

"Draco, we knew that it was a little bit of a long shot. We can make more plans, that one with Slughorn. We can do that one next. We can do this, don't get stressed." I wrapped my arms around him. I held him until he calmed down. I felt him put his hand on my arm.

"Thank you, you are the only one I can talk to about this. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to talk to." He gave me a weak smile.

And with that we walked back to the dormitory. Draco was calmer which in turn, made me calmer as well.

Time flew and it was time to board the Hogwarts Express again to go home for the Holidays. It would be nice to have a week home with George. I couldn't wait to see him, sure it had only been a little under two months since I had seen him, but I still couldn't wait. I was sitting with Draco, Blaise, Miles and Christian. Pansy was sitting quietly in the corner.

"So I am assuming we won't be seeing you on Christmas?" Draco asked me.

"I will make it over on Christmas Eve if that is okay. But probably not Christmas. I was invited over to George's and I don't want to be rude." I knew that might set him off, Draco had been easy to set off lately.

"I guess I can't be too mad. You spent the last fifteen years with my family at Christmas. At least we still get Christmas Eve with you." I looked at him blankly. It was like I couldn't comprehend the fact that he had just accepted it and not even tried to fight with me about it all.

A few hours later we were at the platform and we were all getting off the train. I grabbed the bag I had packed with my clothes in it and walked onto the platform with Draco. I saw Narcissa and walked up and hugged her. "I will be over for Christmas Eve dinner." I assured her.

She seemed sad. She glanced at Draco as if to make sure he had just heard what she had. "Only Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, I have to spend Christmas with the Weasley's." She resigned instantly. She knew that like Draco, I also had a mission to fulfill. Draco walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back. "Don't worry, we will have our second attempt when we get back to Hogwart's. I love you and try and enjoy your time away from school. Try not to think about the mission too much bud."

He pulled away from me and nodded. I watched as he and Narcissa walked away. I saw George patiently waiting nearby. When I saw him he smiled at me. He slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so happy that I get to spend a week with you." I grinned.

He smiled at me and kissed me. We went to the house and relaxed with Fred. I listened to the two of them joke around with each other. It was near midnight, when I headed to bed. "I have to go to the Malfoy's tomorrow, since I am spending Christmas with your family. I need to see them so I can give them their presents."

"Okay babe. I can't really protest, I know how much they mean to you. Even if I don't agree with it." I saw the look on his face. I knew that he didn't like me going to see the Malfoy's. He didn't like them, because of the way they always talked about him and his family. "I will be in there in a minute."

I walked into the bedroom and changed into something I could sleep in. I looked around the room. There were several pictures of George and I that were taken through the summer. There were at least a dozen. I laid down in bed and waited. A few minutes later George came in. He pulled off his shirt and climbed in bed with me. I snuggled up and laid my head on his chest.

It was a few minutes before George broke the silence. "Mary..." I waited for him to continue. "I don't want to start a fight, so just answer the question and drop it at that." I had a sick feeling in my stomach. "Whose side are you on? I mean you are really going to have to make a decision eventually, soon probably. If you aren't going to side with the Order...well then we should end this now."

"Why are you doubting me now? Of course I will choose the Order. I told you I want Voldemort to be brought down. I meant it, I will side and fight with the Order when it comes down to it." I didn't know if what I said was true. I loved George very much, but still my family and friends would be fighting for the opposite side. I wasn't sure when it came down to it if I could attack my mum, dad, Draco, or anyone that I held close to my heart.

"I just don't want to be heartbroken because you betrayed me." I knew that he was getting worried about it. Everyone knew that a big battle was brewing and would take place soon. It was obvious to everyone.

"You won't be. I will stand by your side and fight."

"I love you. Get some sleep babe."And with that I kissed his cheek and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got ready and had George take me to the tree where I would be meeting Narcissa to apparate to the manor. When we got there Narcissa was wrapped in a cloak waiting for me. I kissed George goodbye and walked up to Narcissa. We apparated to the gates of the manor. We walked through the gates and walked through the doors into the manor. We walked into the living room where Draco was sitting.

I sat next to him and looked around. "Are my parents coming?"

"Oh, of course they will be here soon. They are running over plans with the Dark Lord at the moment." Narcissa informed me.

Sure enough a few hours later my mother walked in with my father. I walked up and hugged them. The day went smoothly, we all opened presents and enjoyed each others company. Draco for once wasn't completely stressed out. It was nice to see him calm for once.

My mother pulled me into the kitchen after all the presents were opened. She looked at me with her cold dark eyes. Her hair was as crazy as ever and she was wearing her usual black. "The Dark Lord doubts your loyalties to him. I told him that there was no way that any daughter of mine and your fathers would betray him. I am not mistaken am I?"

I looked at her. If Voldemort was doubting me that meant that I was in danger. I knew that he would kill me in the drop of a hat, if I showed any disloyalty to him. "Mother, do you even need to ask that? I would rather die then betray you and the rest of my family."

She smiled at me. "We are so proud of you. But I am still going to protect you best I can to where he won't doubt you anymore."

I looked at her confused. She just smiled and walked away from me. I stood there for a minute. I put my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I was given a mission to keep George at all cost, I had kept that mission going. I was not told to break it off, so I was still doing the right thing.

The night passed and it was finally Christmas morning. We headed to the Burrows first thing in the morning. The day went smoothly, all the Weasley's were there and so was Lupin and Tonks. We had Christmas dinner and were all hanging around the house now. I saw Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Mr. Weasley off to the side talking.

George came up to me. "They are talking about Malfoy. Harry thinks he is a death eater, I am going to go tell my dad what you told me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over there. When we got over there, there was an awkward silence.

"Dad, I couldn't help but overhear what Harry's theory was..." George said. "Well, Mary can support what he said."

Everyone looked at me. "Yeah, um, Draco is a death eater now. Voldemort gave him a mission to do, but Draco was forbidden to tell anyone what it is."

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked immediately. I felt that was a redundant question. I had just said he was forbidden to speak of it, but at the same time I couldn't blame Harry. He knew how close Draco and I were.

"No, I'm sorry, I wish I did." I said sadly.

"How long have you known about this?" Lupin asked me.

I looked at George. "I have known since we got back in school. I told George in November when we had our trip to Hogsmeade. I wasn't sure whether or not to come forward. I know that some in the order may be a little skeptical of my motives and I didn't want to be accused of withholding any information. I know that it is going to take a while for me to earn your trust, and I may not even earn it until it comes down to me having to battle with you, not against you."

They all stared at me blankly for a second. "My dear, any information you can give us helps. We all understand that you aren't in you-know-who's immediate circle, seeing as you are still in school. But from now on don't be afraid to tell us whatever it is you know." Mr. Weasley said.

"I will do that from now on." I looked at George. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I know that none of you have any reason to trust me, but I am on your side."

I didn't give them anytime to respond, I didn't want to hear any negative responses so I turned around and walked away as fast as I could. I went into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was using magic to clean. I sat down and looked at the table.

"Oh my dear, you and George haven't had a fight have you?" She looked concerned. The whole family knew that George and I fought and fought often while he was at Hogwarts. I just don't think they realized that things had been better.

"No, I am just realizing a lot of different things." By then George was pulling up a seat next to me.

"What do you mean by that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a very caring tone.

"Everyone knows that there is going to be a battle soon. We all know that it is coming...when that battle comes and I fight with the Order and betray Voldemort I will be in a lot of danger. I will live in fear if Voldemort is not brought down then. Not only that, but I might have to fight my mum, dad, even my best friend. My mum will come after me, she sees any humiliation as something that needs to go. I will be her biggest disappointment. Tonks, she is technically my cousin. Sure not by blood, but she is. My mum would kill her if given the chance because she is her niece and not on her side..."

"But you are doing the right thing." George said.

"You don't think I know that. I know that they are in the wrong, but that still doesn't make having to fight them any easier." I knew that I was on the verge of crying. The thought alone was hurting me. Thinking about hurting someone I loved made me want to cry.

George stood up and hugged me. "It will be alright. I promise." He kissed me. "Come on, why don't we go up to bed?"

I nodded. We went up to the bedroom that we would be staying in. "George, I am really scared. You know that if that battle happens before I'm out of school, I might not be able to go back."

"No you will, you-know-who always feared Dumbledore. With him at the school you will always be safe. That is something you don't have to worry about." He smiled at me.

That was the thing...Dumbledore wouldn't be there next year. Regardless of whether Draco succeeded or not, Dumbledore was going to be killed this year. "But Dumbledore isn't what he use to be. I am afraid that he is getting old and Voldemort knows that as well."

"Listen, this isn't something you need to concern yourself with tonight. The fight will happen more than likely when you are at school and you won't have to worry about even having to choose. You can keep up the double agent status and not have to worry about this at all."

I knew that wasn't the case. If only I could tell him everything without putting Draco in danger. If only I could make him understand the way he needed to. But I couldn't and I knew that. I wanted to tell him very badly though.

George and I laid in bed just holding each other. He was running his fingers through my hair, and he would occasionally kiss the top of my head. We heard yelling come from downstairs. I looked at George.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably Ron or someone, I will go check." George went downstairs. I sat there. I got out of bed and walked to the window. I saw a huge ring of fire around the house. I ran downstairs as well. I got down there and ran outside.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the yard with George and Fred. "Go get Ron, tell him to get out here now!" Fred ran inside to follow her instructions.

"What happened?" I screamed. I felt that I already knew the answer though.

"That werewolf and...your mother...Harry and Ginny ran after her. So they chased after them." She said.

As soon as she finished I pulled out my wand. I was ready to fight if need be. I knew that the time to choose was finally upon me, yet I also knew that my decision still wasn't made in my head. I looked at George, he too had his wand pulled out. Fred and Ron were finally out there with us as well. And just like that, the fire vanished. I saw two black streams flying in the sky. They were headed towards the house, I knew that it was coming. But it didn't, my mother and Greyback tore through the house.

I stood in horror as I saw the burrows burst into flames. We were all there staring, I walked up to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her. "I am so sorry." I knew that it wasn't my fault but it was my mother who did it so I felt responsible.

We all worked together to put the fire out. The damage was bad but it wasn't irreparable. The whole family was devistated because of what had just happened to their home. The arrangements were that half would stay with George and the other half with Bill.

I was sure of one thing though, my side was chosen and I wasn't going to change my mind.

**A/N- I know that the house didn't burn and that it didn't happen in the book but I did want to put that in here. So I hope you liked it **

**R&R**


	3. Broken Friendships

**A/N- Okay so I have decided there will only be two chapter after this one.**

**I have them planned out so I hope everyone will like them.**

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Friendships**

It was April and the last four months had become almost like a trance. There was nothing in my life at Hogwarts without George. The days just seemed to be lumped together and it wasn't getting better. George and I had become much stronger after the holidays. His family finally fully trusted me, and I was happy with that. Yet everytime, I thought that his parents and family trusted me I felt guilty. I knew that my final decision was going to hurt a lot of people and I didn't know if I could bare that.

I was in the Room of Requirements with Draco, he was fiddling with the vanishing cabinet again. "Draco?" He didn't even look up at me he just grunted. Lately he had been so wrapped up in his work he didn't really pay much attention to anything. "How is your mom doing?"

He set down all of his tools he was working with and looked at me. "She isn't coping well. She doesn't like being without my father. It's the first time in over twenty years that they have been without each other. They are the only couple that had an arranged marriage that actually fell in love, no one else I know has let that happen. She misses you too." He looked at me with eyes that weren't Draco's. They were scared and lonely.

Truth be told I had stopped writing Narcissa as often as I use to. She constantly brought up me and Draco being married and I knew that I couldn't do it. I knew that my heart no longer belonged to Draco, but I didn't think she quite understood that. "I know I should write her more, but to be honest she still has hopes of us getting married but I can never bring myself to break her heart more by telling her it won't be happening."

He looked at me. I knew it still hurt him that I felt that way. He stared at me for a few moments, lately Draco had been a man of very few words. "She knows, she is already talking to other pure blooded families, but the Malfoy name is mud as of now. So she is having trouble trying to arrange any kind of marriage."

I chuckled at him. "You know, Daphne's little sister has a thing for you, and she is only two years younger!" Daphne Greengrass and I had never been all that close. She was closer to Pansy than to myself.

He smiled. Those were rare now of days. It had been at least three months since I had seen a genuine smile from Draco. "She is kind of cute, but for now I need to focus on my mission, maybe after a while I can think about dating...you know assuming I complete my mission given to me."

With that I stood up and walked over to him, I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. Over the last month he had made a lot of progress with the vanishing cabinet. This one was suppose to be completely busted, but he had things going to Borgin and Burkes with no problems, just getting things to Hogwarts wasn't quite right yet, but it was getting there.

We sat there with me just holding him for a while. This was the only thing that seemed to calm him down, there was nothing intimate about it. He just needed to be soothed. Draco was starting to have panic attacks and it seemed that I was the only one who knew what was going on so in turn I was the only one who could calm him down.

"Draco, you are getting closer and closer to achieving your goal. At the beginning of term, this thing was completely busted and you are so close to fixing it! You even said it should be finished by May, and then we can breath easy for a little while."

He looked at me with a dirty look on his face. "Maybe for you, but my mission won't be done. I still have to battle and kill Dumbledore. He set me up for failure, I didn't want to admit it, but he did. He wants to punish my father and he is using me to do it. I am going to die for my father's mistakes." I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Draco, let Snape help you. He wants to, as long as Dumbledore is dead, it isn't going to matter. Your mission will be accomplished."

Draco looked at me. "Why don't you do it if I can't." His eyes were hopeful.

"Draco, that is for Snape to do, he made the unbreakable vow."

His eyes narrowed and I saw hatred in his eyes. I just wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Snape. He looked down and composed himself again. "So that is how it is, huh?" He looked at me and waited for me to say something. "Your side has been chosen and it seems to be the wrong side."

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Weasley has really had that much impact on you? You would betray your parents, your family...your best friend?" He was looking at me and his eyes felt like they should be shooting holes through me.

"Are you serious right now Draco? I am not betraying you, or my family. I am with you, if I wasn't why would I be here trying to help you?" I looked at him and he was silent. "I am not a traitor. I am on your side,I thought that you would know that!"

He went back to work, didn't even acknowledge what I had said and refused to look at me. I tried to talk to him, but he kept looking away and acting like he didn't hear me. "Draco, believe what you want and if you think that I am not on your side, then fine think that!"

I walked out of the room of requirements and down the corridors. It was almost curfue and we would have to be in the common rooms in a little while. I saw Ron coming up to me. "Mary, can I talk to you for a second?" He seemed nervous.

"Of course." We walked to the side of the hall. "What's up, Ron?"

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds and then looked at me. "Look, I know you are probably tired of this but I need to make sure...are you with us? I take up for you when people doubt you because I trust my brothers judgement but I just have to make sure."

"Look Ron, I would rather die then betray George. I love him and want a life with him and that is never going to change. I want everyone to trust me, but I realize that I have to earn it and not demand it and that is why I am trying to earn it." I looked at him dead square in the eye the entire time I was saying this to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I hope what you are saying is true, because I don't know if George could handle it if you turned against us. It would be too distracting for him. That is why everyone is so concerned...if he is distracted when it comes to battling he won't be able to defend himself the way he should. And if you have been pretending this whole time, you won't have any troubles trying to kill him, but I know for a fact he couldn't attack you. This relationship has been real for him this entire time, and I just hope it's been real for you too."

I knew that Ron was trying to look out for his brother, and I respected him for that because I was the same way with Sean. I remembered my third year when Sean got involved with a fifth year girl. I gave her at least four dozen questions to answer. I knew that any good sibling would do what he was doing.

"Look, I will admit that at first it wasn't real. I was doing it to save Lucius. But after a month or so I started to really feel things for him. This relationship has been real for most of it. I love him very much. Honestly, I don't think someone could act like they care about someone for this long. I really do love him!"

Ginny was coming up to us. "Hey, we need to get back to the common room Ron. I don't want to get caught out. It's the last thing we really need. Besides you know what McGonagall said. Hi Mary."

She smiled at me. Ginny and I had always gotten along. Thankfully she was on my side from what George had always told me. "Hi Ginny, look Ron, we can continue this tomorrow if you would like."

"Yeah, would you mind sitting with us in the morning?"

It would be the first time I had sat with Gryffindor since George was at school. I knew that it would cause a lot of unneeded drama with my house. "Look Ron, if I sit with you guys...every Slytherin would want to see my head on a stick. And without George, I don't think I could take that abuse again."

He thought about it for a second. "Yeah, you're right. Well we have double potions tomorrow, how about we meet there fifteen minutes early to finish this."

I nodded and made my way to the common room. When I got there Miles and Christian were sitting in the common room. They were talking quietly there. "Hey have you seen Malfoy? Snape is looking for him." Christian said.

"I don't know. Where is Snape? I can go talk to him because I don't think any of us know where he is."

"He said he would be in his office." Miles said.

I turned around and made my way to Snape's office. I knew that I couldn't tell Miles and Christian where Draco really was. So I had to go talk to Snape myself. There were a few times when I wanted to talk to Snape about everything going on. I knew that he was in the same situation as me. He was a double agent but eventually he too would have to choose a side. I wasn't sure what side he really was on. I was finally at Snape's office. I knocked.

"Enter." I heard Snape say. I walked in. "Ms. Lestrange, I do not recall asking you to come visit me."

"I know, I was in the common room and Brennan and Bletchley were asking where Draco was and I couldn't tell them, so I came down here myself to talk to you. He is in the room of requirements trying to complete his mission. Well the first part of it at least."

"How is Mr. Malfoy doing with that? He never seems to want to confide in me, he is dead set on completely this mission without my help."

I looked at him and contemplated whether or not I should actually tell him. "He is getting closer, he should have it completed fairly soon."

"Good, and how are you doing? You know there is a lot of questions of your loyalty." He remarked.

"From which side of this war?" I knew that both sides were doubting me, but I had to be sure which one he was talking about before I commented on it.

"The Dark Lord's side, of course. The other side should be doubting you, but the Dark Lord isn't someone you want doubting you."

"He hasn't spoken to me about it, but he has no reason to doubt me. I have never given them any kind of information, I have never spoken anything of his plans to the order. I would never do that. I know where my loyalties lie and that isn't going to change."

"Lets get real Lestrange. I know what you are going through. Regardless of the side you choose you will be seen as a traitor, just make sure whatever side you do choose is the right one because there is no turning back and I speak from experience."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't join the Dark Lord?" I was confused by what he said, he should have been telling me to choose the Dark Lord's side not which ever side I choose.

"I know the conflicting emotions that go behind being on both sides, I am just saying choose what feels right to you. I hope for your sake though that it is the Dark Lord's side. Goodnight, Ms. Lestrange." I knew that I couldn't say anything because that was him dismissing me.

I started to make my way back to the dormitory. Snape's words were playing in my head. I knew that I was going to be a traitor to which ever side I betrayed, that was obvious. But which side was right for me. The side with my family and the people I grew up with, or the side with my love and future family? I thought my side was chosen but now I was second guessing it. _Make sure the side you choose is the right one because there is no turning back..._I heard Snape's words in my head. I knew that he was right.

When I entered the dormitory Draco was sitting with Miles and Christian. I saw anger in his eyes automatically. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me back out of the dormitory and into the hallway.

"You went to talk to Snape. Let me guess he wanted to know how I was doing? He wanted to check up on me, right?" He was mad I knew that he didn't want Snape knowing anything, but I figured Snape knowing would be better than me having to tell Christian and Miles where Draco was. I was silent, I didn't know what to say. Draco rarely ever actually yelled at me. "What did you tell him? Did you tell him how I was doing, where I was at in my mission?"

"Draco, I just told him it should be done fairly soon. I told him you were close."

He nose flared and I saw him snarl. "Listen, I have wanted him left in the dark. You have known that since the beginning. How dare you tell him anything that has to do with me."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Draco, you are stressed. You are cracking under the pressure. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you weren't."

He smiled for a second. "Yes I would. I'm not an idiot. I know that you are just going to betray me. You would betray anyone for George! You have shown that for the last year. You betrayed me, you betrayed your house. I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the Mary I fell in love with. You aren't my best friend anymore. You have changed so much, and I know that it isn't going to change. You have proved that your loyalties lie with George, not me, not your family...George! So you know what, Lestrange...I am done with you. Go be a blood traitor, because at the end of the day thats what you are."

I stared at him for a second. I didn't know what to say to him. I entered the common room and looked at Miles and Christian. I knew that I was already crying. They saw the tears so I turned and went to walk up the stairs. I felt someone behind me, it was Miles. "Come talk to me."

Draco walked in and sat back down on the couch. When he saw me crying he chuckled to himself. "Not cool Malfoy. What did you say to her?" I heard Christian say.

Miles dragged me up the stairs. We walked up to his dormitory and sat down on his bed. I knew that I was still crying. "What happened?"

I looked at him for a second. I still couldn't quite process what all Draco had said to me. It hurt more then anything in this world. After all the times I held him when he was upset, over Pansy, his father, his failing of his mission, and this is how he repaid me. "He yelled at me." I knew that I couldn't go into details without breaking down.

"I got that, we could hear him screaming at you through a stone wall." He put an arm around me. "What did he say?"

"He pretty much told me that our friendship is over. He told me that I would choose George over anyone, even him and that I will betray him." I felt the tears falling.

He hugged me. "He hasn't been himself this year. I think its been everything with his father, and everyone knows that the Malfoy name is lower then low right now."

"He told me that I have changed, that I'm not the Mary I use to be before George. That he doesn't even know who I am anymore...is that true?" I looked at him. I didn't think I was all that different. Sure somethings had changed but I had blamed it on maturity...not George. Was I wrong?

He looked down for a second. I knew that he didn't want to answer because he agreed with Draco on that one. "Well, you have changed. Before you were a die hard Slytherin...you hated all mudbloods, and blood traitors. You would have never of dated a half blood-"

"George isn't a half blood." I snapped.

"No but he is a blood traitor. Just let me finish...back at the beginning of our fourth year you never would have dated anyone but a Slytherin, let alone even talk to them or be friends with them. Now I see you, you're always talking to Weasley or Granger. You are dating someone you use to make fun of and hate. You have changed, and you can't blame it on growing up."

I looked at him. I knew that he was right. I had changed in that aspect. "Look I hadn't planned on being forced into dating George. But I was, and somewhere along the way I opened my mind up to the idea of expanding my horizons and making friends. You know what, I have changed but I thought everyone was fine with that and still cared about me and loved me."

He looked at me for a minute. "Look, I can't speak for Draco or Christian, but I still care about you. I don't mind that you have changed. Everyone changes and only the real friends will stick by you. I will be here for you as much as you need while I am still here."

I smiled at him. I hugged him. "Thank you, Miles." He held me until I was done crying. Truth be told, Draco had never yelled at me like that. It hit me hard and it hurt more then anything. It was probably one notch underneath when George and I broke up.

After about ten minutes I calmed down. Miles pulled away from me, and wiped my eyes with his sleeve. "It will get better, he will realize that he was wrong."

I nodded. I knew that it wasn't going to happen. What Draco said he really felt and believed to be true. I knew that he wouldn't apologize, for once he really had meant and thought about what he said before he said it. He smiled at me again. I stood up and he followed me to the door. "Thank you. Really, this means a lot to me."

I pulled him close to me and hugged him. I turned away and started walking out the door. I felt Miles grab my hand and pull me back. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. I stood still in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. I pulled away. "Miles..." I heard a voice say. Christian was standing there with Draco.

"How dare you! You know who my heart belongs to. All of you do." I started to walk down the steps. I heard someone on my heels. When I got to the bottom I saw Draco tailing me.

"I knew it, I knew that there was no way you would turn down being a Malfoy for a Weasley. Bletchley, eh? You have been seeing him behind everyone's back? You turn me away countless times saying how much you love Weasley and now you are with Bletchley? Well aren't we just whoring ourselves out?"

He had a crazy look in his eyes. He was no longer the Draco Malfoy I knew and loved either. The war had changed both of us more then we really knew or realized. I gave him a look of disbelief. I walked up to him and with all my might and strength, punched him in the jaw. I saw him double over for a brief few seconds. He looked at me for a second and smiled, while grabbing his jaw.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I'm not with Bletchley, the dirt bag kissed me and guess what? I pulled away. I am still very much with George. And I am still very much in love with him. You will not speak to me the way just did now and the way you did earlier. I will not take you yelling in my face, calling me names and putting me down. Are we clear? You are an ungrateful little git. I have been here for you and helped you in anyway possible. Then you have the nerve to talk to me this way? Go fuck yourself, Malfoy. I hope you fail your mission and I hope the Dark Lord kills you, brutally too at that."

I turned around to walk up the stairs. Draco grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. He put his face to mine. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Get your damn hands off me." I pushed him away from me. "I would, then I wouldn't have to put up with your pathetic whining. You wanted the old Mary back, well here she is."

There was a brief second before I felt the back of his hand come into contact with my mouth. Then I felt him being pulled away from me. I saw Christian pulling him away and dragging him upstairs. I followed and went up to my dormitory. How DARE he hit me, all I did was what he wanted. He wanted his best friend back well that was her. He just couldn't handle who I was anymore and that was fine. I didn't need him.

I instantly went to my bed and sat down. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I knew that writing George would help me calm down quickest.

_George,_

_I had a rough night. I really wish that you were here for me to talk to. You won't believe what happened tonight, I am even having troubles wrapping my head around it...Draco and I got into a really big fight, one that has thrown a seventeen year friendship out the window. It started with me and him arguing, he was harsh and told me to go be a blood traitor and he was yelling in my face. Of course, after that I was really upset. So Christian talked to Draco and Miles talked to me. I told him what happened and after that and when I was getting ready to leave...Miles kissed me. I, of course, pulled away but Draco saw and then accused me of being with Miles. He said that he was stupid to think I would give up being his wife for you, and that I must be with Miles. Then he called me a whore. So I hit him and told him he wasn't to talk to me like that. I told him I hope that you-know-who kills him. That set him off. He slammed me against a wall and he hit me. He actually back handed me in the face. Christian pulled him away from me. I can't believe this. I can't believe he hit me. George, I really need you. I wish you could hold me and tell me everything will be okay. I can't wait to be with you again. I love you._

_Mary_

I gave the letter to my owl and told him to make sure George got it and not to leave until there was a letter for me. I sent him on his way and went to bed. In the morning when I woke, I went to breakfast. I walked to Ron and Ginny and sat next to them. I didn't want to see Draco and I knew that sitting with my house would mean I would.

Ron and the others looked at me like I was nuts. "I had a fight with Draco, and I don't want to see him."

Ginny was looking at my face. "Is that what happened there?" She pointed to my face. I didn't look to see if there was a mark and didn't heal myself. "There is a bruise and your lip is busted."

"Ron, this happened because Draco knows that I am on your side. I told him I was and he flipped." I looked at all of them.

"Well then I guess we don't have to finish our conversation. That proves it." He smiled at me. The owls rushed in and one dropped me and letter. I opened it and a letter fell out that had Ginny's name on it. I handed her, her letter and opened mine.

_Mary,_

_He is dead. I will make sure that he is dead. How dare he hit you. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but I can't really keep my head straight knowing that he put his hands on you, and knowing that Bletchley kissed you. I hope you are okay, and you can write me whenever you need to. Also, Ginny, I have asked her to be there for you. I love you._

_George._

I looked at Ginny. "He wants me to hex Bletchley and Malfoy..." it was like she was asking for my permission.

"Have at it." I told her.

The weeks passed and it was finally late May. I hadn't talked to Miles or Draco, I had nothing to say to either of them. That was until Draco finally approached me. He said nine words..."I fixed it. It's gonna happen in one week."

I looked at him and knew that in one week I was in for the fight of my life.

**A/N- The next chapter will be the battle and then the last one will be the aftermath.**

**Hope someone is actually reading this. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Blood Traitor

**Chapter 4**

**Blood Traitor**

A week had passed, it was going to be tonight. Draco had fixed the vanishing cabinet and it was only a matter of minutes before it was going to start. I had racked my brain the last week contemplating on if I was choosing the right side or not. I wasn't sure, but I knew that my side was chosen and I would just have to deal with the repercussions later. I ran frantically through the halls looking for the person I was seeking out.

"Hermione! Ron!" I ran as fast as I possibly could to them. "They're coming, they're coming here!" I was out of breath. I knew that I had to tell them before everything started.

"What? Who's coming here?" Hermione asked calmly.

I took a deep breath. "The death eaters. I found out...Draco was fixing a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements...it is linked to one in Borgin and Burkes." I looked at them. "He is bringing Death Eaters here any minute now."

Hermione grabbed my wrist. "Come with me!" They were running to the Gryffindor common room. Ron went in and got Ginny and Neville. Hermione pulled something out of her pocket. I recognized it as the liquid luck that Draco had tried to win earlier in the year. "

"Not yet, Hermione. We have to find Luna first!" With that we all ran trying to find her, we finally found her in the library reading a Quibbler magazine. When she saw all of us she stared curiously at us, I assume it was because we were all out of breath.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Luna, death eaters are going to attack Hogwarts tonight. I can't explain in detail, but it is going to happen. We all need to take a sip of this to help us fight tonight."

Hermione took a sip of the liquid luck and then passed it around. I took a slight sip and as soon as it touched my lips I felt like there was nothing in this world that could possibly touch me. We heard a scream come from down the hall. "Lets go!" Ginny yelled.

We ran towards the screams. I saw my mother and father casting random spells trying to destroy the hall they were standing in. "I'll take care of one of them." I said. Ginny followed me.

"Mary, I don't-" Hermione began.

"They're my problem, not yours. Besides this is the only way I will ever be able to prove my allegiance to you and the order!" I screamed. With that the rest of them went another way. Ginny and I stayed behind. I took a deep breath.

"Mother...father...stop!" I screamed.

My mother looked at me with her crazy smile she constantly wore. She glanced at my father in confusion. "Rodolphus...did the Dark Lord mention this to you?"

"No, he did not. Is it possible that somewhere along the way our daughter has lost her way?"

They glanced at me, and I couldn't look at them. I knew that I was betraying them. They knew it too, I guess they were hoping it was an act on my part. But I think that deep down, they knew it wasn't. They knew where my loyalty lied and it wasn't with them.

"I didn't lose my way...I just decided to go on the right path." I spat out, they looked at me and I saw hatred flare through their eyes. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled. My mother's wand flew out of her hands. I knew that she was filled with more hatred. She was not my blood and for that I feared she would be more brutal than my father.

I saw Ginny start to battle Roldolphus. I saw at least four killing curses miss her just by inches, and I was confident that we would be able to win this battle, or at least survive it. I felt a spell hit me from behind. I turned around to see my Uncle Rabastan sneering at me. I felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the back.

"Mary!" I heard Ginny yell.

"Ginny! Run, go catch up with everyone else!" Ginny bolted, they shot killing curses at her but one after the other, they missed.

"Well, do you think you chose the right side now?" I heard my mother say. She stomped on my hand, I screamed in pain. She grabbed my wand out of my hand.

"Bellatrix, she is our daughter." I heard my dad say.

"No! She is your daughter, she is a blood traitor, just like her mother! She betrayed us, US Roldolphus for a Weasley." She was pacing. Rabastan and my father had their wands on me. "The Dark Lord will punish us if we do not punish her."

I saw my father look down, he knew she was right. They would be severely punished if they were to show me any pity. "Shall we make it quick then?" I knew my father didn't take any interest in killing his own daughter.

"NO!" I heard Bellatrix scream. "She needs to be punished. She betrayed us, she betrayed the Dark Lord! She must pay!" She looked at me for a second. She pulled a dagger out of her pocket. "You two go on, he will be very angry if all three of us stand around and there are casualties."

My father looked at me with sad eyes. "Bellatrix..." He reasoned.

"GO!" With that I saw my father and uncle run. She pulled my arm out and lifted my room. "After everything...how, how could you betray me? I took you in as my own when your filthy mother left you." I felt the dagger tip be pressed deep in my arm. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. "The Dark Lord doubted you, but I thought no, no, no...no daughter of mine..."I felt the dagger go deeper.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I could feel the blood gushing out of my arm. I felt the pain with every etch she put into my arm. She was spelling out something on my arm.

"I told him no daughter of mine, his most loyal follower would betray him. I was WROOOOONG!" She screamed in my ear.

I felt tears boring down my face. She didn't say anything else. She focused on what she was doing, she wasn't gentle and etched several letters into my arm. Finally after a few minutes she was done. The pain was so great, I could barely move. She stood up and circled me with her wand pointing directly at my heart. "CRUCIO!" She screamed.

My body twisted and contorted, it burned as if it was on fire. I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't want to give this bitch anymore satisfaction. I didn't want to show any pain, I knew that I was going to die and I wanted to do it with as much dignity as possibly. It felt like an eternity, she didn't let it go. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I let a scream out.

All of the sudden it stopped, I saw Bellatrix running away from me. I saw Professor McGonagall next to me. "My dear, are you okay?" She looked over me.

I finally got the energy to move. "I'm okay. I need my wand." She glanced around and handed it to me.

"Look, why don't you-"

"Professor, my parents did this to me, I want revenge." I finally looked at my arm. I saw two words etched in my right arm. _Blood traitor._ She didn't argue with me, she led the way out the the Hogwarts grounds where their were several fights going on.

I saw my father battling two students. I ran up to him. "Conjunctivitus!" I screamed at him. He grabbed his eyes in pain. "Leave us!" I screamed to the two students. I walked up to him. "You left me with that woman. You were going to let her kill me!"

"Mary...I didn't have a choice. She was right, the Dark Lord would kill us." He was still grabbing his eyes.

"She tortured me..." I glared at him, for once I felt pure hatred for someone. I screamed curse after curse at him. Had there not been so many people around I would have used an unforgivable curse on him. I saw Bellatrix running passed me with Draco and Snape. "Draco!" I called he looked at me, he had fear in his eyes.

"Mary." He smiled.

I pulled out my wand. I held it up to him. His smile faded. "Draco, you will always be my best friend. I'm sorry I had to betray you, but the side I chose was the right one. If you can write me...sneak it out. Let me know, you and your parents are okay. I will write you, I trust Severus. I know I can trust him, give them to him. I will send mine to him as well."

He pulled his wand out. "I love you. I hope that I will get to see you again. I will take your word and trust Severus as well. I wish I could hug you, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Jinx me..." I said. I braced myself.

He murmured something and I felt my body go back several feet. I stayed down, I knew that the battle was wearing down and truth be told, my body was exhausted. I knew that I had to of endured at least three to five minutes of the cruciatus. I felt someone helping me up. I saw Ginny and she helped me up. "Lets get you to the hospital wing."

When I got there Ginny sat near me. I saw Bill over on another bed. She hesitated for a moment. "How did you escape?"

As if summoned McGonagall walked up to us. "Thank you, professor. You saved my life. Bellatrix would have killed me."

"How long were you in the cruciatus curse, my dear?" she asked. I saw Ginny's eyes get wide.

"It seemed like an eternity, but it had to be at least three minutes. Five max..."

"Well Madam Pomfrey will be over here when she can be." She smiled.

"What happened?" Ginny asked me. I knew that she thought at first my mother had let me go because I was still on Voldemort's side.

I remember everything. I closed my eyes. "Ginny, I know you doubted me. I know that is why you asked. When Rabastan hit me from behind, I knew that it was a matter of time before all three of them ganged up on you. I couldn't bare for your family to deal with that. So I told you to run. I had a lingering hope in my mind that they would show me mercy." I paused for a second.

"My father, Rodolphus wanted to show me mercy...but my...I mean Bellatrix wanted to make me suffer. She wanted to cause me pain. She knew that if I was shown mercy that you-know-who would kill all of them. She told Roldolphus and Rabastan to go ahead, that she would deal with me..." Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming up to us. I continued to look at Ginny. "When they left, she stomped on hand and took my wand...she carved this in my arm." I showed them all my right arm.

Hermione gasped and put her hands to her mouth. I tried to ignore it. "Bellatrix told me I chose the wrong side and that she couldn't believe her family was betraying you-know-who. After that she put me under the cruciatus spell. I tried not to scream, I didn't want her to have anymore satisfaction that she already had. About that time McGonagall showed up and when she saw McGonagall she ran."

Harry and the others hadn't heard everything. Ginny on the other hand came up and hugged me. "You did chose the right side. I know that you had to give up your family and best friend, but George will be your family. We will be your family." I smiled at her. Since my row with Draco, Ginny and I had talked and become pretty close.

"What happened to Bill?" I asked. I didn't want George to have any type of heartbreak of losing a family member.

"Greyback bit him, we are hoping that since he wasn't changed he won't be a werewolf."

I looked down. "Thank you for finding us...we were able to inform the Order in time." Ron said with an encouraging smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Fluer came to see Bill after they sat with him, Ginny and Ron talked to them and Mrs. Weasley came up to and hugged me. She grabbed my right arm and looked at it. "Oh my dear!" She hugged me again. "I have you to thank. Thanks to you, the Order was here before any serious damage was done. Ginny told me how you saved her life when you were surrounded and down. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't have anything to repay. Ginny is my family, I've told you guys. I love George, and I would never betray you or your family."

"George will be here shortly. With word of Bill we didn't think to fire call him until we were here."

Several minutes passed and finally George was running through the doors. He ran straight to me. I knew that I looked a mess. My entire body ached and I had refused to let Madam Pomfrey heal my arm. I wanted to remember what the other side did to me. I wanted to remember the hatred I felt. I wanted that to be my fuel. When George was finally next to me, he took me in his arms. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Oh babe, you look horrible."

"My knight and shining armor...rushes in, embraces and tells me how horrible I look." I chuckled at him. He kissed me again.

"What happened?" He sat next to me and I started explaining all over again. By the end he was holding me as I told him. When I was finally done he grabbed my arm. "Why haven't they healed you?" He asked.

"I refuse to let them. I want to remember this, I want to remember whenever I doubt my decision that it was the right one."

He smiled at me. He kissed my arm where she had cut it and then kissed my forehead again. "We all know now that Hogwarts is no longer safe against Voldemort..." He said. I looked down. "You are in danger here now, we have to go to McGonagall and get you to a safe house. We can make our house one of them."

I looked down. I knew what he was saying was right. Hogwarts was not safe without Dumbledore. "Maybe I could leave tonight?"

"The sooner the better."

George found McGonagall and everything was explained to her. "You need to go, I will fire call the minister so that we can get some ministry help with George's house. I will also send Remus and Tonks with George to set up some of our own. You go pack all of your things and meet me here."

"Professor, do you think that wise?" George asked.

"Tonks, would you mind accompanying Ms. Lestrange to the dormitory."

Regret filled me, my last name. I had the last name of my torturer and at that moment I hated the fact that I changed it. "Lestrange..."

I looked at her. "It won't be Lestrange long. I am going to press for a wedding soon. I turned seventeen a few days ago and I won't bare this last name any longer then I have to."

I quickly packed all my things. When I walked in every Slytherin eye was on me. They didn't really like the fact that Tonk's had followed me in too. We went straight to the dormitory. Pansy was sitting there. "Why is that blood traitor in here?" She shrieked.

I was not in the mood. I pulled out my wand. "Listen, Parkinson, I have dealt with your constant whining and put downs for six years now. No more! You will not call Tonk's that. You will sit down and shut up. If you don't, shut your mouth, I will personally show you a curse that Voldemort himself taught me." I saw the fear in her eyes.

Tonk's helped me get together all of my things. I threw everything in my trunk. I had put an extendable charm on my trunk. "Just throw everything of mine in there. It will all fit." She nodded. It took fifteen minutes before we were done. We were going back out to the common room. "You-know-who didn't really teach me a charm. I just got tired of her after all these years."

She laughed. "I figured, there are always that one girl in each year." We were back in the common room. Christian and Miles stood in front of me.

"What is going on?" Miles asked.

"Haven't you heard what I am?" The both shook their heads. I held up my arm. "Courtesy of my mum."

"Are you okay?" They both asked in unison.

"I'm fine. Look, I'll write you both. I need to leave, I'm in danger here."

The both moved aside. "We're still here for you." Miles assured. I nodded and walked out the door.

"Is that Thomas Brennan's boy?" I nodded. "The Brennan's don't belong in Slytherin. Give any letters to me and I will have him send them."

"Thank you."

That night was immediately sent to George's house. In a matter of a half hour, several charms had been put over the house. As soon as I got there, Fred hugged me. "I'm glad that you weren't lying to us. I don't think I could have taken George's crying again."

I chuckled. I saw Fred's eyes on my arm. "You know being a blood traitor isn't that bad." He grinned.

"I know. I would rather be known as a blood traitor then a murderer." They smiled at me. I went to the bedroom and George followed me. "George..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I want to get married as soon as school is out and all your family can be there?"

"We agreed..."

"I can't go back to school. And I don't want to bare this last name anymore..."

He looked down. "School is out in a week. We will be married the following Saturday, we can let my family know tomorrow."

I nodded. The following morning we apparated to the burrows. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in her chair knitting. "Mum?" George asked.

"Oh what is it George?"

"Mary and I are to be married a week from Saturday..."

Mrs. Weasley looked at all of us. "Why the rush? I mean, she still has a year of school."

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't go back to school. It is no longer safe, Voldemort will take it as his own and we all know that." I composed myself again. "Molly...what is my last name?"

She looked down. I knew that she didn't want to answer that. "But dear, you are nothing like-"

"Nothing like them?" I raised my robes to show the dark mark. "I am more like them than I want to be. I can't lose their last name any other way other than marriage. I love George, he loves me. We were going to wait til after school, but why wait? I'm not going back. Not next year at least."

She sat down as if what I had said had winded her. "I will invite the order. It will be a small wedding, we can have it here."

And with that she went to go write owls to several people. I looked at George and smiled. In eight days I would be Mrs. Weasley.

End Chapter 4

A/N-Reviews?


End file.
